


Shave 'Em Dry

by Goddessofpredators



Category: Captain America (Movies), Fury (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Marking, Crossover, Dirty Talk, M/M, Name-Calling, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, World War II, absolute filth, figuratively and literally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 08:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddessofpredators/pseuds/Goddessofpredators
Summary: “You got any better ideas then, hotshot? Seeing as you obviously know how to better manage the way my time is spent,” Bucky says. The grin Grady sends him in return is positively feral.“You damn well know I do,” Grady replies, and the look he gives Bucky sends shivers up and down his spine.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Grady "Coon-Ass" Travis
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Shave 'Em Dry

**Author's Note:**

> This was all inspired by [this post](https://twitter.com/munin_and_hugin/status/1191917436947357696), which in turn led me to thinking of [this](https://twitter.com/SummerrSoldier/status/1192244814923911170), and now here we are, almost 5k words of filth later. I have no regrets. Enjoy~
> 
> Title is from an equally filthy song from the 30s, [Shave 'Em Dry](https://youtu.be/gkPCmIxv-3k)

Bucky fumbles a little with the lighter- loaned to him from one of the tank boys for a corner off of his chocolate bar- in his hand as he raises it to the butt of the cigarette pinched between his lips. It catches the flame and he breathes in deep and slow, savors the feeling of it before he blows the smoke out through his mouth and nose on a noisy exhale and glances around. 

The day is as dreary as the last few, and the sky is crowded with a blanket of grey clouds that don’t seem in any hurry to move along. A couple of men wander about, heading this way and that, looking for the next person to give them their orders. Bucky puffs on his cigarette and leans back against the brick wall behind him, tipping his head up to face the sky. 

“You looking for something up there?” Dugan asks as he walks by. 

Bucky shifts the cig around and says out of the corner of his mouth, “What’s left of my sanity.” 

Dugan snorts. “Won’t find it out here.” 

Bucky tilts his chin down to get a look at him and sighs, taking the cigarette between two fingers as he lifts a hand to run over his dirt stained face. He hasn’t had a real shower in over a week, maybe longer, and he knows he’s filthy, can smell it on himself the way a bad taste lingers around in the back of your mouth. None of his men are doing any better, nor are the boys from the second armored division they’re holed up with. 

“Not if we don’t get a move on soon, no,” he grouses. Taking a drag from his cigarette, he scratches a hand through his greasy hair and asks, “No word where we’re heading next?” 

“Not yet,” Dugan tells him, and Bucky scowls. “But word’s floating around we’ll get called in soon.” 

“Damn better,” Bucky says, and Dugan gives him a rough pat on his shoulder and heads on his way. 

Bucky slumps back against the wall, sucks in a lungful of smoke, and continues his people watching. Something catches his eye off to the right, and he turns his head with a squint. It’s Grady, propped up precariously on his tank with his legs dangling over the side and waving a hand to catch his attention. Bucky pauses for a moment, fingers frozen near his mouth where they reach for his cigarette before he blinks, huffs a soft little breath, and heads over. 

“What’chu doin’ lookin’ so lonesome by yourself over there, huh?” Grady asks as he hops from the tank and lands on the damp ground with a slight squish. He steps up in Bucky’s space and plucks the cigarette from his grasp once he’s close enough, sliding it between his own lips. Bucky wants to be annoyed at it, but it only makes him twist his mouth in a sad attempt to hide his smile. 

“Can’t a man enjoy a little time to himself nowadays?” He asks, and Grady scoffs, turns his head to blow out a cloud of smoke. 

“You call that enjoyin’ yourself?” 

“What would you call it?” 

“I’d call it being bored as fuck. You really think the best way to spend your time is ‘t watch a buncha rookies practicin’ their rifle drills for the ninety-seventh fuckin’ time?” 

Bucky doesn’t hide the roll of his eyes and he snatches back his cigarette to take a long drag, ignoring the affronted noise Grady makes at it. 

“You got any better ideas then, hotshot? Seeing as you obviously know how to better manage the way my time is spent,” He says. The grin Grady sends him in return is positively feral. 

“You damn well know I do,” Grady replies, and the look he gives Bucky sends shivers up and down his spine. 

Bucky licks his lips, takes one more puff off of his cigarette before he throws it to the ground and sizes Grady up. 

“Well then,” he says, gesturing a hand off to the side, “Lead the way.” 

Grady snickers, clapping a hand against the back of his neck and giving it a shake, then motions his head and starts off in the opposite direction of the camp. Bucky spares a glance back over his shoulder to see if anyone is looking their way, and then follows after.

It’s not the first time they’ve snuck off like this. Not even the third, or the fourth. It had started out innocently enough; something to sooth that pent up energy that boiled inside raging and raw like a forest fire, two people aching for a release. It wasn’t supposed to happen again. But it did, and it did, and it did, until it grew and morphed into something else. Something Bucky can’t- won’t- put a name on, refuses to think too hard about- the way he can’t tame the rush he feels when Grady turns those eyes on him, or how he softens up in those rare moments when he lets Bucky hold him close. Bucky’s eyes follow the slope of Grady’s shoulders while he trails behind, and works his jaw as he wonders how he’d let it get to this point, nonetheless with a man like that. 

Grady takes him past the treeline surrounding the camp, branches and dry brush crackling beneath their boots, and when they’re deep enough within the cover of the woods Grady stops, turns, and takes a step back in Bucky’s direction. Bucky pauses as well, tracking Grady’s every move, and Grady flashes him another grin as he places a hand against Bucky’s chest and shoves him backwards until his back thumps against the trunk of a tree. 

The combination of the impact and the look Grady’s giving him pushes the air from his lungs, and he only has a split second to suck in a deep breath before Grady is on him, mashing their mouths together with such force it knocks his head back against the bark. Bucky groans, rough and wanton, and brings a hand up to grip tightly at the back of Grady’s head to keep him held there as Grady licks into his mouth, tongue curving behind Bucky’s teeth to taste every little nook and cranny. 

Grady tilts his head and lifts one arm, holds it against the breadth of Bucky’s chest to pin him to the tree with no hope of escape. It sends a heady feeling buzzing around Bucky’s stomach like an angry swarm of bees, no means to do anything but take all that Grady’s willing to give. And Grady’s in that mood where he’s fixing to give everything he’s got, Bucky can tell in the way he slides his tongue over Bucky’s own and reaches down with his free hand to take a rough handful of Bucky’s dick through his pants. Bucky gasps and his cock gives a jerk that Grady must feel, because his lips curl up like the cheshire cat against Bucky’s own and he chuckles a gravely noise that melts Bucky into a puddle where he stands. 

“Mm, baby, you like that?” Grady asks, and Bucky grunts and rolls his hips into Grady’s hand. 

“Yeah,” Grady continues, giddy as can be at how Bucky’s already falling apart for him, “Yeah, I think you do, don’t’cha? Pretty little fuckin’ slut, I’ll tell you what. So goddamn needy.” 

“Not a slut,” Bucky mumbles, but it’s muffled into Grady’s mouth. 

“Bullshit,” Grady scoffs and presses himself all up against Bucky’s front, grinding his own dick- hard enough to hammer nails already- into Bucky’s hip while he gives Bucky’s a bordering on painful squeeze. “What’s this then, huh? You gon’ tell me you ain’t achin’ for it? I know you better ‘an that,  _ sergeant _ .” 

Bucky fights back a whimper, knees practically buckling if it weren’t for Grady to keep him upright. He doesn’t argue back, knows there’s no use when every twitch of his body only proves Grady’s words further, so instead of saying anything else he reels Grady back in with the hand on his nape and presses their lips back together hard enough to bruise. 

Grady moans into it and humps against him a little harder, and when he finally pulls away he latches his teeth onto Bucky’s bottom lip and bites until the skin breaks, then runs his tongue over the wound to taste the blood that wells up. It shouldn’t be hot, but Bucky’s found he shouldn’t be so surprised with his reactions when it comes to Grady Travis, so he gives into it and tips his head back against the tree, thrusting his dick into Grady’s hand in a desperate search for some sort of friction. Grady hums deep in his throat and trails his mouth over Bucky’s jaw and down his neck, stopping over his pulse point to suck a dark mark into the spot, let everyone around know just who he belongs to. He litters a few more over Bucky’s collarbones while he kneads his hand against the bulge of Bucky’s crotch, forcing his knee between Bucky’s legs to keep them open when the overwhelming feeling has them instinctively trying to squeeze back together. 

Bucky clamps his eyes shut and tries to control the wild tempo of his breathing, and after a few more seconds go by his patience folds in on itself and he hisses, “C’mon, c’mon,” and gives Grady’s shoulder a hard nudge. 

“Fuckin’ bossy motherfucker,” Grady grumbles, hot breath against Bucky’s skin, and finally gets to work unbuttoning Bucky’s trousers. Bucky reaches up and unlatches the straps of Grady’s overalls, sliding them off of Grady’s shoulders, and they slump down his chest and fall to pool around his ankles at the same time Grady tugs his pants down his thighs to the ground. Bucky toes off his boots and kicks his pants to the side, moving back into Grady’s space, but Grady stops him with a hand on his shoulder and forces him to turn around and face the tree. Bucky stumbles, grabbing onto the trunk for balance, and twists his neck around to get a look at Grady as he drops down to his knees behind him. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Bucky asks, and Grady glances up at him with a smirk. 

“Gotta get’chu nice an’ wet,” is his explanation, and he ends it with a hard smack to Bucky’s ass that gets Bucky flushing crimson and digging his fingers into the tree bark for dear life. 

Bucky turns his head back around and rests his forehead against the tree, shifts his legs to spread them nice and wide so Grady can see every little bit of what he’s got to offer, and says, “Better get a move on, then.” 

Grady grins that wild grin of his, chirps out a mocking little, “Yes,  _ sir _ ,” and dives in. 

The air is pushed from Bucky’s lungs on a loud moan when he feels Grady’s tongue breech his hole, and he tilts his ass back into Grady’s face to make sure he gets it in good and deep. He gets another swat for his trouble, but it only serves to burn the fire inside of him even hotter. 

Grady pistons his tongue in and out a few times, runs it up and down Bucky’s crack and laves over the wrinkled pucker of his entrance, adding in a finger a few minutes later to help get him stretched out. Bucky huffs and dips his head, reaching a hand back to rest on Grady’s head. Grady adds another finger, poking his tongue between the two he’s got stuffed up Bucky’s ass as he scissors them and spreads him wide. 

“_Good_ _God_,” Bucky groans, and Grady pulls back to say, “Best not let Boyd hear you talkin’ like that.” 

Bucky snorts and taps him on the head, and Grady giggles. 

A third finger gets pushed in with the others alongside Grady’s greedy tongue, and after a few more seconds pass Grady finally peels himself away, satisfied, and wipes the slobber from his chin with the back of his hand. Bucky glances over his shoulder, and Grady meets his eyes and leans back in, opening his mouth wide to sink his teeth into the meat of Bucky’s asscheek. Bucky yelps, fingers tightening in Grady’s hair, and Grady pulls away snickering, leaves one last little peck over the mark and moves to grab Bucky’s hand. 

“Get down ‘ere,” Grady tells him, and Bucky doesn’t hesitate to do as he’s told. 

He rids himself of his shirt as he goes and watches Grady shimmy the rest of the way out of his own battered shirt and his overalls, and once he’s free of them he shuffles in Bucky’s direction and maneuvers Bucky around until he’s lying on his stomach with his ass pushed up into the cool air. Bucky nuzzles his face against the dirt beneath his cheek and peeks at Grady from the corner of his eye as Grady moves up behind him and places his hands on his hips. A shiver racks his body in anticipation, and Grady sends him a glance, licks his tongue over his mouth, and tilts his hips to brush the tip of his dick against Bucky’s hole. Bucky holds his breath, and Grady does too, and it’s all released together in a chorus of broken, crackling groans when Grady’s dick finally pushes inside, more and more and more until he’s in to the hilt and Bucky’s fixing to burst with it. 

He sighs a shaky exhale, but Grady gives him no mercy, no time to adjust before he’s pulling out and ramming himself back in again. Bucky “ _ ah! _ ”s, unprepared for the next thrust and the one after that, and soon enough Grady’s plowing into him from behind with the vigor and eagerness of a starving man given a full platter of food. Bucky digs his fingers into the earth and squeezes his eyes shut, takes it all with a gaping mouth and pinched brows as he tries to rock himself back into Grady’s hips. 

Grady’s grunting with every thrust he makes, in rhythm with the steady slapping of flesh on flesh each time his pelvis hits Bucky’s ass. After a beat he bends over and covers Bucky’s body with his own, pressed up all against Bucky’s back so close Bucky can feel the sweat and grime that coats his skin, and starts to stamp little kisses along the back of Bucky’s shoulder blades and his neck. 

One of his hands comes up and takes a hold of Bucky’s right shoulder with a white knuckled grip, and he dips his head and runs his tongue along every knob of Bucky’s spine he can reach, ending with his teeth clamped down into the junction of Bucky’s neck and shoulder. Bucky gives a wavering moan that teeters into a breathy sigh, and Grady responds with a rough groan of his own, unlatching himself from Bucky’s neck to press his forehead against Bucky’s skin while he crashes over and over again into Bucky like the beat of a drum. Bucky’s dick drools where it hangs heavy between his legs, swaying with each forward jerk of his body, and he reaches a hand down to grab at it and ease some of the tension in his groin when Grady bats it away. 

“Nuh uh,” he pants, turning his lips against Bucky’s ear at Bucky’s pitiful whine. “You ain’t comin’ ‘till I fuckin’ tell you you can.” 

“ _ Asshole _ ,” Bucky grits out, and Grady chuckles. Bucky hates the way it makes his insides feel like they’re turning themselves inside out. 

Eventually Grady makes a little noise and wraps his arms around Bucky’s waist before he tips himself backwards, landing on his back against the ground with Bucky sprawled out over his chest. Bucky grouses at the new position and lack of leverage to return Grady’s thrusts, but Grady seems happy as a clam at the arrangement, planting his feet solidly into the dirt so he can continue right back where he left off. 

Bucky tilts his head against Grady’s shoulder and loses himself in the feeling of it, of being so exposed with Grady’s hands all over his body, grasping for whatever they can reach. One ends up on his chest, giving his left tit a good grope, while the other curls itself snug around his cock and gives it a few hard jerks. Bucky spreads his legs open wider and turns his face into Grady’s grimey neck, mewling at the sensation of the cold ring around Grady’s finger sliding over the blistering hot skin of his dick. 

“There ya go,” Grady simpers, taking Bucky’s balls in his fist and squeezing them tight like a vice. “So fuckin’ good at takin’ it- bet’chu missed this, ain’t’cha? Missed having my cock all up in your tight little ass.” 

Bucky keens, but Grady doesn’t let up. 

“Tell me,” he practically growls, “Tell me, ‘I missed your cock, Grady. Missed havin’ your big ol’ cock messin’ up my insides, been achin’ for it like the l’il whore I am.’ ‘Cause you have, ain’t’chu, baby? Pretty little thing gone so long without some good dick, just waitin’ for me to get my hands on you and show you who you belong to, ain’t that right?” 

“Yes, God,” Bucky gasps, and it’s not even a lie or an act- he doesn’t know how that makes him feel, the way he doesn’t have to force it when he babbles, “I missed it. I missed it so fucking much, Grady,  _ Christ _ , been wanting you to fill me up so goddamn badly I thought I was gonna lose my fucking  _ mind _ .” 

“Shh, shh,” Grady hushes him and moves the hand from his balls to hold gently onto his cheeks, stroking his thumb back and forth over the apple of it. “I know, sweetheart, but ‘m here now, yeah? I’m here, ‘m gonna give you what’chu need, okay, ‘m gonna give it to you so fuckin’ good you’ll be feelin’ me for weeks.” 

Bucky fucking hopes so, he really does, especially with no idea of when they’ll be able to do this again- he wants to savor it as much as he can for as long as he can manage, feel that sting in his ass and the ache in his muscles well into the next few days and beyond. 

Grady holds him around the middle and rolls them over so Bucky’s laying on his stomach in the mud, Grady slumped over his back like a human blanket. Grady runs his lips over the shell of Bucky’s ear before catching it in his teeth and giving it a tug, and Bucky makes a little high pitched noise in his throat and lifts his head, bowing his back. Grady grips bruises into his left hip as he pounds into him, giving it to him good and hard enough Bucky’s sliding forward on the slick ground with each thrust. 

He’s caked in mud, can feel how it drips over his chest and squishes between his legs and his fingers and toes, but he can’t seem to find it in himself to give a damn. He’s too lost in all the sensation, every ridge and vein of the cock in his ass, how his own rubs all over the ground and sends sparks flashing in his vision. They’re animals like this, ferocious and wild, knowing nothing more than the slip and slide of bodies grinding against each other, a base need that screams for more, more, more, until there’s no more to give. 

Grady gives a few harsh snaps of his hips and then snarls, muscles tense as he stills momentarily. Bucky feels his dick grow impossibly harder inside of him, and then there’s wet coating his walls, long spurts of it over and over. Grady starts back up the rhythm he’d had going before, pulls himself out before diving back in to make sure he gets his spunk everywhere inside and out. A brand- one Bucky is more than happy to wear, drunk on the way it fills him up. Grady rubs his dick between Bucky’s cheeks when he’s finally spent, head tilted down to watch the way he gets the mess all over himself, too. 

Bucky takes a moment to catch his breath, closing his eyes as he sucks in lungfuls of air. Sooner than later he cracks them open again and shimmies around under Grady to flip himself onto his back so they’re face to face, and Grady looks at him for a moment before he dips his head and meets Bucky’s lips with a filthy kiss, more tongue and teeth than anything. Bucky ruts his cock up against Grady’s crotch and kisses him back just as hard until Grady grabs the side of his jaw to hold him still and pulls away, running his tongue over Bucky’s cheek up to his temple instead to get the taste of him and the muck all over his flesh in his mouth. Bucky’s dick twitches at it, and he lifts his hands to drag his blunt fingernails down Grady’s back, raising up deep red welts in their wake so Grady knows Bucky’s not the only one who belongs to someone. 

Grady groans, and after a moment he breaks away and starts to make his way down the length of Bucky’s body, stopping only when his head hovers mere centimeters above the leaking tip of Bucky’s dick. Bucky stretches out and open his legs up nice and wide, an invitation, and Grady takes it with enthusiasm. 

He he spits a gob of saliva over the head and swallows Bucky down nearly whole, and Bucky has to clap a hand over his mouth to keep himself from screaming, biting into his fingers until the pain brings him down when Grady starts to bob his head. Grady’s sloppy about it, drool slicking up his chin and dripping down his neck to join with the rest of the dirt on his skin, and he swirls his tongue around the tip of Bucky’s cock in a way that has Bucky digging his head back into the ground on the verge of tears. Grady moves away every now and then to lick at his balls, rolling them around in the wet heat of his mouth before he’s going back down on Bucky’s dick. 

Bucky slides the hand on his mouth over his face and up into his hair, gasps in a breath and begs, “Please.” 

Grady glances up at him and hollows his cheeks, and Bucky whimpers, craning his neck to look Grady in the eyes. 

“Grady,  _ please _ .” 

He can see the way Grady considers it, and finally he removes his mouth from Bucky’s dick with an obscene  _ ‘pop’ _ , running his hands up the quivering muscle of Bucky’s thighs. 

“You been good,” Grady tells him, lips brushing against his cockhead. He flicks his tongue over Bucky slit and rasps, “Come for me, sergeant,” before he seals his lips back over Bucky’s dick. 

Bucky doesn’t have to be told twice and sobs as his muscles clench and his balls release everything they’ve built up right into Grady’s waiting mouth. Grady gulps it all down with ecstasy on his face and moves back at the last second so those last few thick ropes land over his nose, his lips, his chin. He runs his tongue gently over the tip of Bucky’s cock to collect whatever’s left before crawling back up Bucky’s body on his hands and knees, dragging the flat of his tongue over Bucky’s stomach and chest as he goes. 

Bucky grips his chin between his thumb and forefinger and pulls him up when he’s close enough, pressing their lips back together. Grady pushes the lingering semen in his mouth into Bucky’s so he can get a taste of it, and Bucky revels in the way his and Grady’s flavors mix together. He breaks away so he can lick what’s left of his come off of Grady’ s face, and it gets Grady laughing at the feeling of Bucky’s tongue on the tip of his nose and the bow of his upper lip. 

“Think you taste good?” Grady asks, and Bucky shrugs. 

“Tastes better when it comes from you.” 

Grady hums and leans back to give Bucky room to sit up, scratching his fingers over the buzzed hair on the side of his head. Bucky takes a moment to stretch his arms over his head and roll his neck, pop the stiffness from his back. Grady reaches off to the side and hands him his shirt and trousers, and Bucky thanks him quietly and slips them back on. 

There’s nothing he can do about the mud coating his skin and clothes, but it’s not like he can go back on any of it now, so he rubs off what he can with a grimace and resolutely does not think about how he’s going to explain it away to his men when he gets back to camp. 

Grady stands to pull his overalls the rest of the way on and offers Bucky a hand once the straps are clasped around his shoulders. Bucky takes it and hoists himself to his feet, and he can’t help but snort a tiny laugh at the way Grady looks no better than him with dirt and sludge splattered all over his face and his hair. 

Grady catches it and gives him a crude smile. “Makes me look more handsome, don’t it?” 

Bucky raises his brow, won’t admit a damn thing. 

“Whatever you tell yourself,” he says, and Grady huffs and gives his head a little shake. 

Bucky stuffs his hands into his pockets and turns his head, squinting off in the direction where they’d come from. 

“Guess we oughta get back before they send a search for us,” he says a few seconds later. 

Grady mumbles an agreement, but even still they don’t move, hesitant to break the moment for good, leave the little refuge they’ve created here and replace it with whatever horrors are yet to come. Bucky’s not sure he’s willing to go what could be weeks, could be months, could be forever without the closeness of Grady’s body near his again, but he knows he doesn’t have a choice either way. 

He sighs, chewing on the inside of his cheek, and he hears Grady walk up beside him and glances over. Grady looks back, and after a beat Bucky breaks the gaze and turns his eyes to his feet, ready to take that first step and tell Grady to get a move on when Grady leans in. Bucky has no time to react before he feels Grady’s lips, soft and sweet where they’d been so harsh only minutes ago, pressing against his cheek. He freezes, and Grady lingers there for a good moment until he finally pulls away and clears his throat, starting off in the direction of the camp. 

“You best hurry yer pretty l’il ass up,” Grady calls over his shoulder, but Bucky wavers for a bit, lifting his fingers to grace over where Grady’s lips had been seconds prior. 

He watches Grady stalk off through the trees, and slowly, his lips tip up into a smile and he follows after. 

—--

“Where the hell have you been, man?” Gordo shouts when he catches sight of them breaking through the treeline. “We’ve been lookin’ all over for you!” 

He gets a better look at them when they get closer, and he pauses, then asks, “Jesus shit, what happened with you guys?”

Grady spares him a glance and replies, “We were fightin’.” 

Bucky can’t help it- he laughs, dipping his head as though that might make it less obvious. The expression Gordo sends them is nothing but confused, but Boyd, behind him, isn’t fooled. He levels Grady with a blank stare, and Grady beams right back, slinging an arm around Bucky’s neck and giving him a rough shake. 

Bucky catches sight of Gabe a little ways away and smiles sheepishly at Gabe’s raised brow, but when he runs his tongue over the split in his lip Grady had given him and tastes the lingering hint of copper, he’s not nearly as ashamed as he should be at the way his dick jumps in his pants. 


End file.
